


Alternatives

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Tavros is too big so they have to find a valid alternative, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Tavros/Dave*</p>
<p>for the kink meme</p>
<p>Tavros is a little too big for Dave, so they have to find an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt in one of the older kink memes, and thought I would fill it. I love intercrural *ç*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you people will enjoy, and I hope that if OP is still around, they will enjoy, too!

“… I am quite sure this isn’t going to work,” Dave said gravely, shaking his head slightly.

He was sprawled comfortably on his bed, legs spread open, and Tavros was crouching in front of him, hands holding his knees apart. Dave’s clothes were scattered all over the floor and he looked completely fine with being naked in front of the other, while Tavros still mostly clothed, though his jeans were unzipped and his underwear pushed down.

The troll was staring at Dave’s face, and the human was busy gawking at what Tavros called his ‘bone bulge’ –a squirming, slick tentacle-shaped cock of a size Dave had never seen before.

It was pretty long and flushed brown, with a wide base, and while the girth slimmed towards the tip, it was still way bigger than the average human cock. The tip was pointy and slightly curly, dripping light brown pre-cum, and slightly bigger than the length. The bulge was also moving in ways human cocks couldn’t, curling on itself and undulating around, as if searching for something to hold.

Size aside, Dave had never seen anything hotter in his whole life.

“Uhhhh… there might be, a small problem, then,” Tavros swallowed, knowing his cheeks were growing progressively darker the more Dave stared at his squirming bulge.

“I wouldn’t call that small, by any means,” Dave retorted, eyes wide, betraying the loss of his cool act. “Fuck, for how much it pains me, I… that will never _fit_ inside me”.

Tavros’ cheeks were a bright shade of brown, and he looked away, almost mortified.

His bulge squirmed again, and he bit his lower lip in an attempt to reign control over it.

Things had been proceeding quite well until then –they had spent the whole day together on a date, and when Dave had invited him in, Tavros’ blood pusher had jumped in his chest at the prospect.

They had kissed for a long time, bodies pressed together for more contact, fingers intertwined, Dave on Tavros’ lap, rubbing their groins together until Tavros had felt the hardened bump of Dave’s cock press against his own squirming bulge through two layers of clothes.

Dave had tugged him to his bedroom, smirking and pulling off his shades, and Tavros had felt the familiar mix of lust and love and pity take over him; he wanted nothing more than wrap his arms around his matesprit and touch and kiss him until he lost his composure.

He had taken his time to undress him, caressing and kissing every inch of Dave’s body, memorizing it again and again with his fingertips, moving further than he’d ever been allowed to, right into the unknown territory of the curve of his inner thighs, the line of his back, admiring his beauty.

And now he had no idea what to do.

“Uh, you said humans need, stretching,” he stated, still hopeful. He was terribly ashamed to say things so boldly, but he guessed with the level of intimacy he had reached with Dave, there would be no need to be bashful.

“Tavbro, that’s not something that can be solved with some _stretching_ ,” Dave swallowed, cheeks flushed red. “That would need… a bit of work first”.

 Tavros eyes the pink opening underneath Dave’s human bulge, and hesitantly slid both hands down the curve of his thighs, touching it with one thumb, testing the waters by pushing the tip in. The muscles were clenched tightly, and it was raw and dry, and Tavros winced.

It really was nowhere as wet and stretched as a troll nook. Even a bulge half the size of Tavros’ one would have difficulty pushing inside.

“Uh, then, what are we, going to do?” with the haze of lust cooling down, Tavros found all his previous confidence slip away from his grip, and it showed in his speech pattern.

Dave seemed to catch that, because he quickly pushed himself up, reaching for Tavros’ face with both hands, holding him tenderly and pulling him close. The troll refused to meet his eyes, and instead focused on his lips, swollen and bruised by all their sloppy makeouts.

“Tav, Tavros, my man, it’s gonna be fine. We just need to take things slowly, ok?” Dave paused and waited, and finally Tavros glanced up at his eyes. “Tomorrow we can order some stuff online. And lots of lube. We’ll work that shit out, trust me”.

Tavros’ lips twitched upwards in a small, soft smile, and Dave smiled back at him.

He kissed the human on the lips, hugging him, and Dave melted in his arms, hiding his smile against Tavros’ collarbone.

The sweet moment was broken when Tavros’ bulge latched on Dave’s cock, rubbing itself against the hardened shaft. Dave hissed out, jutting his hips forwards for more friction.

 “F… fuck,” he shivered holding onto Tavros’ face and pressing their foreheads together. “Ah… that feels… good…”

Tavros groaned and pulled Dave closer, kissing him again and massaging his inner thighs; his bulge slid against Dave’s length, coating it in genetic material, the tip curling around his balls and sliding lower, seeking entrance.

Dave gasped and pushed Tavros away, hand darting between his legs to grab the bulge.

“W-wait,” he murmured, wiggling a bit.

With a soft groan, Tavros snapped his hips forwards, trying to get more friction, gasping when Dave’s fingers intertwined with his bulge, massaging it slowly.

“Ah…” Tavros threw his head back and groaned when Dave’s hand massaged his bulge from tip to base, paying attention to the ridges on its underside, eyes fluttering close for a moment before he forced them open again. “Dave… Dave, stop…”

Dave licked his lips and breathed through his mouth. “Why?”

“I… that is, not fair, I want to… touch you too,” Tavros wrapped his hand around Dave’s, and made him let go. “I wanted to, make you feel good, with my bulge, and though your hands feel, heavenly on me, I want…” he paused, looking into Dave’s eyes. “I wanted to be inside you”.

“Oh, fuck,” Dave visibly shuddered, slumping back down on the bed. “Let me take back all the things I said about how you suck with words. If you keep talking like that, you won’t even _need_ to touch me”.

Tavros felt his cheeks burn, but his chest fluttered with pleasure at Dave’s compliment.

“I want you to fuck me into the mattress too,” Dave admitted, much more at ease with saying what he wanted than Tavros, “but that isn’t going to happen right now, so we’d better find an alternative”.

Tavros pushed him down on the bed, sliding on top of him until he was straddling the human, and his bulge slithered down to curl around Dave’s cock again.

They both moaned at the feeling, Dave’s arms moving from holding Tavros’ cheeks to his horns, and he held onto them as the troll covered him with his bigger frame.

“Ok…” with a breathy sigh, Dave relaxed down on the mattress, fingers rubbing against the keratin of the horns, eyes fluttering close. “That works…”

The bulge undulated around his erection, and Dave parted his lips to moan, feeling pleasure curl in the pit of his stomach, sparkles travelling down his back.

Tavros grunted and kissed the side of his face, tongue trailing down to his neck to kiss and nibble it, holding him as close as he could, hungry for more contact.

His urgency travelled down to his bulge, and it constricted around Dave’s cock, squeezing it a bit too much, and Dave yelped, eyes snapping open and nails digging into the horns. “Ah… hnnn… ok, no, plan B… ah… f- _fuck_ … I have another idea…”

Tavros groaned, not wanting to stop, but allowed Dave some space to move, pulling back and keeping his bulge strill. Dave smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly.

They fumbled around on the bed until Dave was on his side facing the wall, and Tavros was tucked behind him, acting like what the human called the big spoon.

“Uhm, how is that, supposed to…”

Dave slipped one hand behind him, blindly reaching for the wriggling bulge he felt against his lower back, and snuggled into Tavros’ arms, parting his legs so that he could coax the bulge between them, then pulled them shut again.

“Hold there,” he ordered, guiding one of Tavros’ hands to his thigh. “N… now…” the bulge, squeezed between his thighs, pressed upwards against Dave’s balls, the tip nudging the space between them and up against the base of his cock. “Yes… just… thrust…”

Tavros breathed in, nuzzling Dave’s collarbone from behind, and kissed a path up his neck to his ear, his hips jutting forwards.

He slid through Dave’s thighs and he grunted at the feeling, which mimicked the tight heat of a nook, then pulled back and forwards again.

It felt good, and his hand moved to Dave’s knee, pushing it down against the other so that they would squeeze around his bulge some more.

“Ah… Dave…”

Dave moaned in reply, feeling the bulge slide against his entrance, his balls, then the base of his cock, and gasped when Tavros sucked on his ear.

“Just… do it harder…” he pressed himself against Tavros, arms reaching around his head to wrap his fingers on Tavros’ horns.

Tavros grunted when Dave tugged on his horns, but bit down on his neck and pushed his hips forwards again.

The angle was weird, but he quickly gained a rhythm, and his bulge moved on its own, sliding easily thanks to its own lubrication and reaching up to caress Dave’s cock. Tavros wriggled his free hand under Dave’s weight and tugged him closer, fingers reaching up to caress Dave’s nipples.

“Ah–” Dave wriggled a bit, panting and pushing back against his thrusts, hands holding onto Tavros’ horns as the troll took control, slamming forwards and into Dave, eyes close in pleasure. “F-fuck, yes, yes, come on, harder…”

The hand around his nipple caressed it lightly, thumb rubbing it until it was hard, pinching on it before sliding down Dave’s stomach to wrap around his erection.

Dave howled and jutted his hips forwards, mouth open to gasp and moan Tavros’ name as the troll continued pushing between his thighs.

Tavros could feel Dave’s muscles tensing as he tried to part his legs, and pushed down on his thigh, holding keeping them still so that he could keep pushing through them.

“Tavros… Tavros… aaah…”

Grunting, Tavros slid his hand around Dave’s cock and continued rubbing at the heated skin, thumb pressing down on its tip experimentally, smearing pre-cum all over the slit.

Dave’s moans were growing louder the more Tavros continued humping against him, and the troll groaned out at the sounds, trembling and needing more than just that awkward, moderate pace.

Grunting, he rolled them over, pushing Dave down against the mattress and holding his legs close between his own thighs.

Dave cried out in shock when he found himself pressed against the mattress, fingers losing their grip on his lover’s horns and having to grasp the sheets instead, mouth full of pillow, but whatever protest had been on his lips died down when Tavros started pushing down again.

The new angle made the full length of Tavros’ bulge press against Dave’s ass, sliding forwards, mimicking the actual penetration, his bulge thrusting and retreating inside the tight passage created by Dave’s thighs.

It was hot –hotter than Tavros had thought it would be.

It felt good, and by the way Dave shivered underneath him, twitching and bucking up to meet his thrusts, he also enjoyed it.

Holding his hips still to control how much Dave could move, Tavros pushed him down with his full weight and continued thrusting forwards, gradually quickening his pace as he lost himself to the pleasure.

The pressure around his bulge was so good –he wondered if that was how it felt now, how it would be when Dave was finally ready to take him in, and Tavros threw his head back and groaned loudly at the thought.

“Tav… Tav, please… aah…” Dave moaned breathlessly as he tried to move his hips, unable to do anything but take it.

The bulge was offering him a pleasant torture, brushing and caressing him, making his muscles twitch with want and need, and a part of him wanted nothing more than feel it bury inside him, stretch him so far he would be barely able to breathe, and that deep need almost made him lose control and plead Tavros to just do it, but he knew it would be a bad idea.

Still, the continuous, steady rubbing was sending pleasure down his back, and he couldn’t complain –it felt really, really good. His cock was rubbing against the sheets, and the pressure wasn’t enough to satisfy him, but it was enough to make him moan and demand more.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, the feeling of something so huge slip past his thighs, retreating and doing it again, harder and faster, Tavros’ hands holding him still, forcing him to take that pleasurable torture, only able to hold onto the bed…

“Ah… so good… Tavros…”

Still, it wasn’t _enough_.

It was maddening, it felt so good, his fingers tingled and his toes curled with pleasure, and yet he craved even more.

He needed… he needed…

“P… please… ah… touch me…” his eyes fluttered close when one of Tavros’ big hands slid down his thigh, caressing the heated skin, playing with the base of his length without touching it.

The feathery, teasing touches were too much, the stimulation was so good, but…

“Tavros… shit… please… I need it…” he uncurled one fist from the sheets and pushed it between himself and the bed, palming his own hard cock, hips pushing more into his hand as he finally got some stimulation.

Tavros’ hand wrapped around his own, guiding his movements, slowing him down, and Dave cried out in outrage, desperate and needy, before biting down on the sounds, trying to control himself.

“Dave…” Tavros kissed his collarbone, nibbling at the skin and leaving behind a trail of reddened spots, and he made Dave slow down even more while he pushed his hips forwards again and again. “Dave… I want to, hear you…”

Giving in to Tavros’ demands, far too gone to deny how much he liked it, Dave opened his mouth and allowed the moans out, loud and breathy.

“Yes, yes, yes, _please_ … Tavros, p-please… aaaah… ah…”

The hand around his own tightened its grip, and Dave wailed out when Tavros changed the pace, pumping him and making Dave keen loudly.

At the same time, the troll’s movements turned faster, pushing him down against the mattress as the whole bed shook under the strength of Tavros’ thrusts.

Dave’s nails dug into the sheet, tugging at it, holding onto it as Tavros continued moving, thrusting, jerking him off, lips finding a spot on the back of his neck that made everything turn white and bright, and Dave let himself go and–

His orgasm crashed through him and Dave rode it with a scream, Tavros’ name leaving his lips loud enough for every neighbour to hear, and Tavros wasn’t too far behind, releasing a wave of genetic material all over Dave’s lower body, drenching him.

Dave shivered and humped down on the bed, panting before slumping down, tired and sated, and Tavros rolled over to his side, careful not to bury Dave under his weight.

With a glance at his matesprit, Tavros smiled and pulled him into a hug, spooning the smaller frame of the human into his arms, nuzzling his neck. Dave batted away a horn that had gotten too close to his face and turned around, hiding his face into Tavros’ chest, breathing in his scent, feeling tingly and warm.

“Fuck,” he murmured, voice muffled by the shirt. “That was hot as hell”.

Tavros chuckled, tilting his head so he could rest his horns where they wouldn’t hurt either of them, and sighed deeply, feeling deeply contented.

They fell into another comfortable silence, simply holding each other, Tavros’ fingers caressing Dave’s arm and Dave’s hands massaging Tavros’ pectorals through his shirt.

“Uhhhh, about those, things you said we should buy,” Tavros paused for a moment, gathering his ideas. “Do I get, to watch you, use them too?”

Dave’s shoulders shook in mirth.

“I wouldn’t mind a more hands-on approach, myself,” he replied with a smirk.

Tavros growled appreciatively and held his matesprit closer to his chest.

He had a feeling he was going to enjoy himself.


End file.
